


It's Canadian for "I want you"

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart based on a scene from the fanfic 'You Just Have to Leap' by Alex51324 <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Canadian for "I want you"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Just Have to Leap](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/66825) by Alex51324. 



> Based on the following scene from the fanfic 'You Just Have to Leap' by Alex51324:
>
>> “There’ll be something waiting for us in the crock pot when I get there. Mom. It’s like I’ve got elves or something.”
>> 
>> Ray figured he probably had the wrong mythical creature, because Fraser ducked his head and smiled again.
>> 
>> “What are they, then? Gnomes? Pixies? Fairies?”
>> 
>> “Elves will do nicely.”
>> 
>> “Then what’s that look about?”
>> 
>> “What look?”
>> 
>> “That one, with the blushing and ducking and stuff.”
>> 
>> Fraser ducked his head again, and got very busy gathering up their trash. “I’m very fond of you, Ray.”
>> 
>> Huh? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Before Ray could figure out something to say, Fraser stammered something about the Consulate and took off in that direction. 


End file.
